Changed
by Kawaii Wolf
Summary: Hermione and Draco were going out, there lives were perfect till something changed them forever. Or maybe not......PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANKS!
1. Prolouge

**Changed**  
  
**Pairing:**  
_Hermione & Draco  
Harry & Ginny  
Lavender & ?_

------- 

NEWS  
  
**Kawaii Wolf:** Hey guys! This is my first attempt to a Harry Potter Fic!  
**Kero-Chan:** I haven't helped in this one, so im sorry if its not decent...- -'  
-Kawaii wackes Kero over the head-

**Kawaii Wolf:** Stupid....-Mutters-  
**Kero-Chan**: Owww! Well, this fics about Hermione and Draco. And their lifes....  
**Kawaii Wolf:** -coughs- Love life  
**Kero-Chan:** Yes, Right i knew that! Anway, Kawaii and I are leaving Tomoyo's Secret for a while because, Kawaii has reliesed that her effort in that story isn't great.  
**Kawaii Wolf:** Yes, thats right, because it was my first ever fic and for that matter story, but now I have alot more experience so im more game to get more fics up.  
**Kero-Chan:** Now onto the story!!  
**Kawaii Wolf:** Just a note...This chapter isn't that long because its the prolouge so don't fret! :)

---------  
Kawaii's Key

Scene change - "Words": Some one talking - 'Words': Some one thinking  
-------

**Chapter:** Prologue

-------------  
  
"What are you doing here?" A half frightened brunette, witch said.  
  
"To see you," The man who walked in said.   
  
He pulled her close to him and passionately kissed her. Their lips crushed. The girl pushed him away.  
  
"I though I told you to stay away from me!" She screamed.  
  
He looked at her and locked his eyes into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"I know you did, but I can't keep away from you. I love you Hermione!" He replied, his voice filled with emotion.   
  
"Well," She paused, "I cannot accept your love after you killed Dean." She whispered. "He was a really good friend! On that night I was going to tell Harry and Ron about us, but you killed him. Why? Why did you do it Draco Malfoy!!!" She yelled..  
  
The teenagers eyes saddened as his love rejected him.  
  
"Because….Because I wanted to protect you!" She looked at him confused, about to say something but he cut her off.  
  
"I overheard him and some of his friends planning on raping some girls and one of them was you!"  
  
Hermione quickly jolted. 'No it can't be! He was so loyal to all of us! NOOO!' She thought.   
  
She turned around and was about to run, but he caught her hand. He stopped her.   
  
"Please…Please let me go….please." She whimpered. With tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen, but I loved you to much to let those bastards touch you, or do anything like that to you and the other girls. You would of been defensless against them."  
  
She slapped him, hard.   
  
"Im not defensless, and I won't let you get to me! NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!" She screamed at him, and sprinted though the castle with tear running down her face.

Back where he was. Draco put his hand on where she slapped him. He never knew it hurted that much. Draco knew she was going to get the ministry, after that he would be sent to Askabam. It was life and he was reading to serve his punishment. 

"SHIT!" He swore, we was going down!

---------

A/N: Soooo how do you like it so far? Like the story line or is it gay. Please RR, but please no flames. Thanks, stay tuned for the next chapter. (If i don't get atleast one reveiw, there will not be a next chapter.) thanks!


	2. Welcome Back

**Changed  
**  
**Pairing:**  
_Hermione & Draco  
Harry & Ginny  
Lavender & ?  
_  
-------

**NEWS**  
  
**Kawaii Wolf**: I would keep you long, I'm so sorry for the weeks delay for this chap, I've wrote about 4 other chapters out so there won't be a delay next time. Now enjoy!

----------

Disclaimer: I don't own HARRY POTTER so don't sue! But i do own this fic!

--------------

**Kawaii's Key**  
  
----: Scene change -

"Words": Some one talking -

'Words': Some one thinking -

-------

**Chapter 2 - Welcome Back**

----------  
  
_**- 2 Years Later -**_  
  
"Oh my god, its so adorable!!!" A 19-year-old girl exclaimed, mind you she has red hair, and whole red thing happening. Ginny Weasley.  
"Can I please hold the little cutie?" She asked.  
"Oh ok, just don't smother the poor dog," Hermione Granger replied.  
  
Ever since Ginny and Hermione graduated, they had been really close friends. Ginny and Harry were recently married, Ginny was still young indeed, but that couple were so happy and right for each other. Ron and Parvati were going out, but everything seemed great for them, you'll never know what will happen next. As for Hermione, she had no one. She had been with no one since that fate full day. He was, and I mean past tense, the only man she loved with all her heart. But she needed to learn that he was bad to the bone. She would always remember those wonderful days that spent together. Draco had changed since his father went to Askaban. His father had died two years in prison, and Narcissa re-taught Draco about how he really should see things and people, therefore changing his personality dramatically.  
  
Over the years Hermione got a lot less book wormy, and now loves dancing and singing. She actually goes out to bars and sings at them. She appearance had also changed vividly. She now has absolutely no bushing hair. Her hair was layered, partly curled just going past her shoulders. She had a perfect figure with all the curves in the right places, and has the softest, light tanned skin.  
  
She lives in the muggle world with Lavender Brown, in California. Ron, Parvati, Ginny and Harry all live in the wizard world, but they all meet nearly everyday.  
They are all currently at Hermione and Lavender's apartment, smothering Hermione's new husky pup.

_**- Somewhere in a muggle jail -**_  
Bangs and crashes could be heard all through the California Jail. The guards look up quickly, knowing whom it was making all the noise. It was basically like a routine for them.  
  
"GOD DAMM IT MALFOY SHUT UP!" One of the guards yelled out at him. He looked up.  
"Not until you assholes let me out!" He yelled. Some one came up from behind the guards preventing them to retaliate, the Head Officer.  
"Now, Mr. Malfoy, settle yourself. You are being let out today. Any murder of ANY sort and your right back in here. You understand me?" He said.  
"Yeah," Draco said looking reluctant.  
"Good, now come out to collect your possessions."  
  
The guards opened his cell and hand cuffed him, leading him to his way out. "Ok, there they are. A Stick…." All the guards start laughing like baboons. He smirked at them, as they didn't know what power lies in 'The Stick'.  
"And a picture of your girl." "Hermione" Draco said softly to himself. " Someday," He whispered.  
"What was that 'Stick Boy'?" One of the guards said, and then cracked up again with the others.  
"Bloody, Fat Cows." He murmured, as he walked to the door.  
  
The Door was opened, light shown through, god. He…. Was …. Free….

-------

**A/N:** How did you like the First real chapter! Yay! Finally up! I know it is a bit short but they get longer! PLEASE RR! Thanks! 


End file.
